thanks to pikachu
by Markenzie 5
Summary: hello guys i made another story this time it would be good. my other stories was an epic fail so i didnt continue them well so thats why i did this. hope you like it.:)


Hey everyone I'm sorry for my bad grammar and misspelled words. Anyways I'm making a two-shot or maybe many chapter's just to make it okay.

I promise to make this story long and readable for all of you

And I do not own Pokémon

Still thinking of a title…

May's pov

I sighed in my room looking at the picture beside me. the picture was a 16 year old boy who was fiddling with his ribbon. He's name was ash Ketchum. My best friend for 6 years. he was the reason why I became an elite coordinator. I rolled into my bed and sighed again, I missed him truly with my heart I felt like my soul could not resist without being with him. I had an unexplainable feeling inside of me.

I forced myself to stand, I walked downstairs and saw my little brother playing a video game with his girlfriend, his girlfriend was dawn a 13 year old gal who was now dating my little brother I felt happy for them being together. Hey max what are you playing I asked my little brother

Oh it's the prince of Persia any problem? He asked "oh um it's nothing "I shrugged and walked pass

Them. I walked to the park I eyed the surrounding's carefully. I pricked a little when I noticed sparks

From the bushes, I quickly kneeled and crawled my way to the bush so I can investigate what was

Going on, I reached the bushes I suspiciously wondered what it would be so I took a little peek

For my shock I saw a Pikachu nearly dying in front of me I quietly gasped and looked around no one was

There." What the... why is this Pikachu in here, and who is the trainer of this poor Pikachu" I said

To myself I had no choice I grabbed the Pikachu and wrapped the creature with my bandana I quickly

Ran to the Pokémon center to help the creature heal.

Ash's pov

I wondered around I had to find Pikachu. Because of those three (you know Jessie, James and Meoth)

My Pokémon wouldn't be lost by now. "A Pokémon center" I taught and searched for one.

1 hour later…

I saw a Pokémon center I cheered for joy and ran through the door. As I came through the door I

Kneeled and worshiped the Pokémon center (you know like "oh hail king give me blessings " )

As I was doing that I didn't realize that many people was staring at me they were all like this o_O

Anyways I stopped and dusted my pants. I walked to the counter as I questioned nurse joy if she saw a

Pikachu in here, by my surprise she nodded and commanded me to follow her I nodded again as

Response

5 min of walking to Pikachu's room…..

I saw Pikachu who was nearly dying I gasped and kneeled on the floor cursing myself

"Why, why, why w-what kind of trainer am I why…. "I didn't have a chance to finish my curse when I

Saw nurse joy offering Pikachu to me "here you go ash Ketchum a girl found this and led me too take care

Of her and since it is yours you can enter Pikachu's room and take care of him he needs more than 1

Week to rest in this center." Nurse joy smiled "t-thank you nurse joy "that was all I can mutter

She smiled at me again and handed Pikachu to me, I nodded and entered Pikachu's room

I placed Pikachu on his bed and patted him softly I smiled and began to flashback memories

I suddenly fell asleep.

May's pov

I woke up in the morning scratching my head I noticed something in my head I looked up and saw the

Same Pikachu that I rescued I screamed and ran through the door "pika Pikachu chaa "the little mouse

Questioned your wha-what I muttered "pi cha Pikachu" it repeated my question and answered it

"Your ash's Pikachu b-but how?" I questioned "chu pika pika Pikachu chu Pikachu pikaa" it answered

Seriously "oh... so he I didn't understand anything at all "I said putting my arm in the back of my neck

Because of embarrassment " pika chuu" it sighed " oh so team rocket kidnapped you and their balloon

Exploded and that's why you were injured" I said seriously "pikaaaa "Pikachu screamed with joy and

Came to embrace me tightly "okay Pikachu you can stop now "I said sweetly "chaaa" he said licking

My cheek "stops Pikachu that tickles "I said with a giggle

Ash's pov

At the Pokémon center….

With ash…..

I stirred tiredly as I awoken I found something missing in front of me I searched the pillows, under the

Bed, bathroom, curtains but there was still no sign of Pikachu "maybe Pikachu is in the canteen. Practically eating some ketchup "I asked myself and shrugged

1 min of finding the yellow fur ball….

"PIKACHU I-I CANT FIND HIM HE'S NOT IN THIS CENTER "I screamed in horror knowing my best buddy

Being lost again

1 min of panicking….

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHH" I SCREAMED IN TERROR

"PIKACHU COULD BE IN DANGER RIGHT KNOW MAYBE HE'S BEING DIVOURED NY POOCHIANAS OR

SOMETHING" I screamed imagining bad possibilities if Pikachu was out of sight

"I should go look for him in the park "I left the Pokémon center

6 min of going to the park…..

I reached the park and found a bench in front of the fountain; I approached the bench and began to take

A sit I reached my pocket and took my pokenav when something showed….

It was a ribbon I curiously took it "may "the only word that escaped my mouth

I quickly grabbed my pokenav again and called her

May's pov

At Mays house….

I was taking a shower singing in my bathroom when suddenly my pokenav rang I turned the shower off

And placed my bathrobe into my body so I can be covered and placed a towel on my hair then left

The shower to get my pokenav. I reached my room and grabbed my pokenav and answered the

Call "Hello" I greeted "may how ya are" he said happily, my heart skipped a beat "umm... hi ash

How are ya "I greeted shyly I'm fine may hey can you come to the central park with me just an hour"

He said happily "shure ash what time "I asked him "umm… how about 5:30 in the afternoon if

Its okay with ya "he said "no it's fine with me b-bye ash "I said blushing bit red "bye may"

He said as I hung or ended our conversation

I got a date…..

Hey I wish you liked it. I studied English really I had a lot of work I always read dictionaries, encyclopedias , journal's and some stories even though I'm just a 15 year old gal

I still love reading and writing stories. Sorry for the short chapter but I'll make sure to make

Many chapters and make this a cessation that I will treasure forever

Thank you for reading again


End file.
